Please delete this Page.
This is the first episode of Nexus Man's first season: [[Big Brother 1 (Nexus)|'Big Brother 1 (Nexus)']]. Day 1 Julie: 'Welcome to Big Brother. (The crowd cheers.) '''Julie: '''Okay, no waiting let's bring in the house guests. (''Following each other they enter holding a key with a sphere inside of it.) 'Julie: '''Okay, welcome. (''They reply what seems a welcome Julie.) 'Julie: '''You each have a key to move inside the Big Brother House. (''they nod) 'Julie: '''It's time get in. (''They run towards the door opening it.) 'Tori (screams): '''Big Brother at your latest. '''Carter: '''How about we check around? '''Manul: '''I think we should. (''The 12 climb the stairs finding a key an the door knob.) 'Eagle: '''Who wants to see the HOH House? (''Holding the key up high, the 11 raise their hands. Eagle opens the door.) 'Tori: '''So cute. '''Emma: '''Girl, you right. (''They gaze at the room then move out exploring the house till a conversation appears.) 'Emma: '''I think me, Eagle, you and Naywin should form an alliance. '''Tori: '''I agree. '''Emma: '''I mean we won't have numbers but it's better than none. '''Tori: '''So, we tell the boys their invited and then we win. '''Emma: '''I mean anything coul- '''Tori: '''Girl, if you work with me you got to think more positive than negative especially on the first day. '''Emma: '''Deal. '''Tori: '''Deal. '''Naywin: '''Hello. '''Tori: '''Can we talk in the sofa room? (''They move towards the diary room.) 'Naywin: '''So what is it? '''Tori: '''I think we should form an alliance. '''Naywin: '''Well, yeah but with who? '''Tori: '''Eagle and Emma. '''Naywin: '''I guess it's pretty reasonable. '''Tori: '''Join or else. '''Naywin: '''I'm in. 'Emma: '''Hello, Eagle can we talk? '''Eagle: '''What up? '''Emma: '''We-Well um.. w-want to join our alliance? '''Eagle: '''Sure, with who? '''Emma: '''Tori, Naywin and me. '''Eagle: '''That sounds great. '''Emma: '''So do you, no I meant yeah great plan. '''Eagle: '''Okay? (The scene fades out showing the sun coming down vividly and the players asleep) Day 2 '''RI Challenge 'Julie: '''Hello. '''Daina: '''Julie guys, Julie. (The players come in.) '''Julie: '''Okay, you all that key yesterday right. Bring them out. (''The players scatter getting their keys. Then returning in to the seat.) 'Julie: '''Take out, your ball. (''Instructed to they follow.) 'Julie: '''Open your ball 4 of you guys will get a red colored clip inside the rest will get a standard colored clip. The players who get the red colored. (''Tori, Selina, Kila and Manul get up.) 'Julie: '''The rest of you, enjoy your time the four of you head out towards the background section F. (''The four walk towards the door but Tori opens the door.) 'Tori: '''Intersting.. (''A post says two reward, two win safety.) 'Tori: '''I'll take Reward. '''Manul: '''Me too. '''Selina: '''Guess me and Kila take safety. (''Tori and Manul have to paths each takes one and opens and ern.) 'Tori: '''You have a POV. '''Manul: '''You can have a second vote. <--> (''The four return in the house zipped.) Day 3 Day 4 HOH Competition Day 5 POV Competition Day 6 Veto Ceremony Day 7 Live Vote & Eviction IN-GAME Category:Nexus' Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes